I Love You, In My Own Way
by Naima Wolf
Summary: ONGOING Mikan realized that when something worries her, the person that makes her feel better, is her “enemy” Natsume, but she noticed that he never opened up for her, not even once. Could there be something that’s worrying the cold heart of his? MxN
1. Mikan's Worst Nightmare

**I Love You, In My Own Way**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**By:** Scarlet Wings Angel.

**Summary:** Mikan realized that when something worries her, the person that makes her feel better, is her "enemy" Natsume, but she noticed that he never opened up for her, not even once. Could there be something that's worrying the cold heart of his? **MxN**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1 - Mikan's Worst Nightmare**

"Hotaru?" called Sakura Mikan running towards her best friend. She just came out of the girls' bathroom and went out to breathe some fresh air, when she spotted, Hotaru heading to the direction of her lab.

Hotaru didn't even glance at Mikan, let alone wait for her to come. She resumed walking her way. Mikan frowned. It was typical of Hotaru's behavior and Mikan was used to it.

"Ne, Hotaru, would you come with me to central town?"

"No. I am busy," replied Hotaru coldly.

"Please…" begged Mikan.

"I said I am busy, you can take someone else," repeated Hotaru.

"Demo, Hotaru, I want you to come with me," muttered Mikan pouting.

"Baka. 'Till when are we going to go everywhere together?" snapped Hotaru. She turned around to face the stunned Mikan. "Tell me, Mikan, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I…I…Hotaru…" strutted Mikan, dropping her gaze on the floor. That was a sudden question and Mikan didn't have an idea, yet, of what she really wants to be in the future.

"I want to make great inventions. Inventions that no one ever thought of. I want to be independent, on my own. If we stay together like this forever, depending on each other, neither of us will reach his dreams." Hotaru sighed, noticing the familiar tears in Mikan's amber eyes. "Mikan, you have to depend on your self. Someday will come, when you'll regret not doing things on your own." Hotaru paused. "I am late, I'll see you around. Ja." With that, Hotaru left Mikan standing alone, with tears threatening to fall.

All Mikan wanted was for her and Hotaru to go to central town and have fun together. However, her best friend rejected her in her usual cold ways. She has to depend on her self. Mikan felt like a fool, always depending on her best friend for everything.

"Demo, Hotaru could be very mean sometimes…"mumbled Mikan to herself, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Talking to yourself again, polka-dots panties," said a cold voice, coming from the direction of the garden.

Mikan snapped her head to the direction and formed a fist, glaring at Natsume, who was reading Manga under a tree. "I told you million times not to call me that," fumed Mikan.

Natsume looked up from his book and lingered his scarlet eyes on Mikan, who was frowning deeply at him, "then why are you flashing your pants for the world to see?"

Mikan froze and glanced at her behind. She screeched loudly. Her skirt was hitched up to her pants and her polka-dots pants were bare for anyone to see. Mikan exploded in fury. Mikan realized she has a strange habit of flashing her pants at Natsume, not that she intended to.

Mikan looked at Natsume who was blankly staring at her, and then he turned back to the manga he was reading. Mikan couldn't be more embarrassed than this. Her cheeks turned scarlet. How many times did she flash her pants to him so far? That's it. She will definitely not get married.

Mikan sighed and walked up to Natsume. She dropped next to him under the tree and crossed her legs, sighing loudly.

"Polka-dots, you're too loud, go sit somewhere else," snapped Natsume in annoyance.

Mikan moved an inch.

Natsume let out a heated breath and glared at Mikan, who smiled innocently at him. It took him great control not to burn her piggy tails this second. After some time of glaring, Natsume flinched and Mikan looked at him in cnfusion, but he retrotted his gaze back to his book.

"What is it you're reading?" said Mikan snatching the book of Natsume's hand. She flickered through it and looked at the animation. "You sure do read a lot of this stuff, ne?" asked Mikan glancing at Natsume.

Her breath was caught as she stared, with fear, at Natsume's scarlet eyes flashing dangerously at her.

"Give it back, before I burn you alive," said Natsume treacherously.

Mikan gulped and slowly handed the book to Natsume's waiting hand. "God, you're so mean," she muttered under her breath.

Natsume snatched the book. Mikan noticed it again, Natsume flinched and closed his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes, gave her one more glare and continued reading his book.

"Ne, Natsume, would you come with me to central town?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I want to go with an ugly girl like you?"

"You…" said Mikan dangerously, raising her fist. Her cheeks puffed up in fury and her eyes glazed in anger. "Because I am your partner."

"So?"

Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Ne, Natsume, can I ask you a question?" asked Mikan, gathering her knees to her chest. Mikan, sure, talks a lot.

"No." Natsume said with a flat tone.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Mikan, gazing at the blue sky.

Natsume snorted.

Mikan sighed. "I don't know what I want to be. Hotaru knows what she wants to do in ten years time, whereas me, I don't know. I am so stupid," said Mikan in a soft voice.

"Baka," muttered Natsume softly. He can tell that in a second, she'll release her annoying tears and cry. No matter how long he knew her, she always was strange to him. Never in his life had he met someone like her, worrying about nonsense. "You're still young. You have a long time for you to decide what to do in the future," stated Natsume in a low voice.

"Natsume…" uttered Mikan surprised. She never expected him to say those words

"You don't have to know everything. It's ok to be stupid sometimes, although you are all the time," continued Natsume, still looking at his book.

Mikan stared at Natsume with wide eyes. "That's right," she exclaimed. "I have time to think it over and never have to rush it. How come I didn't think that?" she knocked her head softly and giggled.

"That's because you're stupid."

"Thank you, Natsume. You're a great friend."

Natsume glanced at Mikan and saw her smiling at him brightly. _Great friend?_ Since when was he her friend? Then again, he was glad that she was smiling again. He didn't like her to see her upset and she always gets worked up in little things. She could be very annoying; then again he liked her cheerfulness and selfless personality. Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and returned his gaze back to his book, what is he thinking about? Natsume felt his cheeks burning slightly.

Mikan, now a smile plastered on her face, stared at the sky, when suddenly she felt a weight drop on her shoulder. Confused, she turned her head to see and gasped.

Natsume's head was on her shoulder.

On her shoulders.

Mikan froze.

She didn't know what to do. Natsume never pulled stunts like that, hell, she never thought he'll ever do. She stayed still staring at the horizon and blinked rapidly. Mikan could hear that Natsume was breathing heavily.

Mikan heard something dropping on the ground. She glanced at it and saw it was the manga, Natsume was reading. Now, Mikan was really confused. She couldn't see the expression on Natsume's face, so she didn't know what is he exactly doing...or thinking about.

"Ne, Natsume…." Said Mikan hesitantly.

Silence.

"Natsume…?" called Mikan again. Now, this was strange.

Mikan shifted slightly causing Natsume to drop on the ground like a piece of paper. Mikan gasped. She turned Natsume around and saw that he was unconscious. Sweat formed all over his face and he was breathing with difficulties.

"Natsume? Natsume, wake up," said Mikan with concern in her face. She shook his shoulders but there was no response.

Mikan could feel her heart speeding with fear and concern.

Mikan snapped her hand on her mouth, when she noticed his blooded shirt. Natsume was bleeding and she didn't notice. How stupid can she be? The whole time he was in pain and she was stupidly blabbering about her stupid concerns. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Natsume, don't die!" wailed Mikan loudly, tears streaming down her eyes.

To be continued…

-

-

-

**A/N**: _**I never thought I'll be watching an anime with kiddies, but my lil' coz nagged me to watch it with her and I really loved it. I got to watch 'till episode 19 (the others aren't subbed yet) and I can't wait to watch the rest, especially the prom episode (Muahahaha). I hope you like this fic and drop in a comment, if you'd like me to continue...or if you hated it. Bless**_

_**I hope a kept them in character.**_


	2. A Moment Of Comfort

**A/N**: _**Thanks for the reviews, love 'em.**_

_**Err…I know it been a long time since I started the story. The reason I was late is, I wanted to finish the whole anime first, I only watched till episode 21. Plus, I didn't read the manga, and I am asking you lot if you know a site where I can read it from-in English. So, I don't really know much of the story. Since some of you were not patient, I decided to post chapters anyway.**_

_**Um...in this story, let's just assume Mikan and Natsume's parents are dead, although I am definitely not sure about it. Enjoy reading it. Oh, yeah I don't even know anything about Persona, so if there are some wrong facts in there, please do correct me.**_

-

-

-

**Chapter 2 - A Moment Of Comfort**

"It's ok, Mikan. He's going to be ok," assured the blonde teacher, Narumi. However, Mikan was paying the slight attention to what her teacher was saying. Narume patted her shoulder

Mikan stared at the door of the room, Natsume was getting treatment from. If anything happened to Natsume, she didn't know what to do. If she realized about the bleeding earlier, maybe he would've been…a sudden urge to cry hit Mikan, but she fought it with struggle.

The door suddenly opened and out came the doctor, holding his medical equipment. Mikan rushed to the doctor and she anxiously fired him with questions.

"Is Natsume ok? Is he going to die? What happened to him? Can I see him?"

"Calm down my dear, he just needs some rest," Smiled the doctor at Mikan. He patted her head smiling and then gave Narumi a serious look. Narumi nodded at him and motioned for him to follow him.

Mikan, as dense as she could get, never noticed it. Instead, she walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. She bit her lower lip and pulled the handle slowly. Mikan pushed the door open and peered inside. She noticed a single bed, which was occupied by the fire caster.

Mikan walked towards him and sat on the chair next to him. Mikan blinked when she noticed that Natsume was shirtless. His shoulders and his arms were the only things that were visible; his other parts of his body were covered by the blanket. A light blush covered her cheeks and she tried to think of something else.

Natsume breathed slowly; his chest rising up and down slowly. Mikan noted that Natsume looked so cute when he's asleep. Well, it's better than him being awake and always having a frown on his face. Mikan smiled unconsciously and her eyes landed on his lips.

Mikan blushed furiously. She shook her head sadistically and looked away in order to get rid of unwanted thoughts. A light groan pulled Mikan back to Natsume's face. Natsume squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he gritted his teeth and sweat formed on his face.

Mikan apprehended that he was in pain. She leaned closer to him.

"Nastume…are you ok?" she asked. She held his hand and bended closer to him. "Are you awake?"

Natsume moaned softly. Mikan noticed with alarm that a single tear escaped his tightly shut eye. Natsume was crying. The almighty and emotionless Natsume Hyuuga had cried just now…and Mikan saw it.

Mikan panicked and didn't know what to do. Before she could think of anything, a pair of strong arms pulled her down roughly. Things couldn't get any worse and now Mikan was pressed chest to chest on Natsume. Her upper body was trapped in Nastume's arms and her other half dangled of the bed. Sure the position was uncomfortable for Mikan but she didn't dare to move.

-

-

"So?" asked Narume sensei.

The doctor sighed, "It's the second time this month. Mr. Hyuuga should rest these upcoming couple of months," said the doctor in a serious tone. "It's really dangerous for his health. Next time, luck might not be by his side."

Narumi nodded, "I see."

"This time the bullet hit the side of his waist, but it only scratched his skin. However," warned the doctor, "it was more precarious than before.

The constant use of his alice will limit his life span," the doctor continued. "So I forbid Mr. Hyuuga to go on other missions, until I say so."

"Hai hai," assured Narumi, nodding. The doctor left. Narumi sighed, _I have to talk to persona about this, but now I'll go see how Natsume is doing._

-

-

Natsume's head fitted nicely between the area of Mikan's shoulders and neck. Mikan's cheek was pressed against his cheek. Mikan eyes were wide with astonish and her heart was beating like drums against her rip cage. Natsume's arms were still secure around her.

"Mum…"

Mikan's ears perked up; did she just hear Natsume murmuring 'mum'?

"Mum…dad…"

Mikan blinked twice and then a memory popped in her brain.

"_Two years ago, when he was only eight years old, he turned his hometown in to a sea of flames in a single night," said Rio, the famous singer. It was the day Natsume got kidnapped by Rio. Mikan and Sumaire went to rescue him, but they ended up getting caught themselves. "The alice academy realized that somebody's Alice was responsible. Since the academy worked for a government, they covered it up and told the public it was a result of arson," continued Rio._

Mikan's heart squeezed in pain. Natsume missed his parents. The only things she know about his parents are, they died because of the flames and from Rio's words, Natsume caused the flames. _Natsume carried the guilt all his life and he never spoke of it_, Mikan thought with stun. _Natsume…_

"_Don't say things like that when you don't know anything!" Ruka's words rang in her mind. "There is no way that you, who doesn't have an unwanted alice, could understand Natsume's feelings…"_

"…_Natsume's feelings…"_

"…_you'll never understand it…"_

"…_never…never…never…"_

Mikan's eyes stung and tears formed in her eyes.

"_Mikan…" said her grandpa's voice in her head. "Not everyone in this world can be happy; everyone has their problems, worries and fears. However, it's really nice to put a smile on someone's face."_

Mikan sobbed quietly. She wrapped her arms around Natsume and muttered in his ears, "Sorry…I'm sorry Natsume…"

-

-

Narumi walked towards Natsume's room. _Come to think of it, where's Mikan?_ Narumi stopped in front of the door and grabbed the handle.

"Narumi-sensei, Narumi-sensei!" shouted one of the students of Alice academy, he was a boy and he had glasses on.

"Yuu, what are you doing here? You're not aloud to come to the hospital building with accompanying by teacher…" Narumi paused, when he saw the worried look on yuu's face. "What happened?"

"Sensei…" said, Yuu, panting slightly, "there has been an accident in one of the laps."

Narumi's face changed in to a worried look. "When?" he asked anxiously.

"A couple of minutes ago…"

Narumi went quiet before he asked, "Is there any injuries?"

"…um…I heard two students were injured. One of them is male and the other student is a female but I didn't catch their name, but they are from class B. And they are both from technology type Alice."

"Lead the way," ordered Narumi, following Yuu.

-

-

"_I'm sorry Natsume, I am sorry for not being there," said a voice. _

_Natsume turned his head to the voice and his eyes widened in shock. It was his mother, but she was drifting away. Everything was dark around them. _

"_Mom…" said Natsume, reaching his hand for her._

"_Natsume," uttered a deep voice. "It's not your fault. Whatever happened is not your fault."_

_Natsume recognized it instantly. "Dad…"_

_Natsume smiled faintly and walked towards his mom and dad, when suddenly a fire appeared in front of him, circling his parents in a huge circle of flames. Natsume stopped abruptly and his breath caught in his throat._

"_Dad…mom!" shouted Natsume running towards them, but he was stopped by another flames circling around him. _

_Natsume dropped on his knees, sweat formed around his face and his eyes became blurry. Then, he dropped on the floor unconscious._

Natsume eyes flew open. His panted slightly and he can feel sweat trickle on his face. _It was just another dream…_he sighed Natsume in relief. Natsume looked around him. He only remembers the bit when Mikan was sat beside him under the Sakura tree and then...thats all. He must have fainted becasue of the pain at he waist.

"I'm sorry Natsume…" said a voice in his ear.

Natsume froze. He was sure that he wasn't dreaming right now. That's when Natsume realized there was a weight on him and his arms were circled around something…or someone?

He smelt a familiar scent. Strawberry scent. Natsume breathed steadily trying to figure out how this person ended on top of him.

"Natsume…" said the familiar voice again,

_Mi…Mikan_, thought Natsume. It was Mikan who was on top of him. _But why the hell is she on top of me?_ Another thing Natsume realized is that Mikan was sobbing faintly. Natsume took notice that she was so warm and soft. his cheek burned slightly

"Oi…polka-dots," muttered Natsume. "Get off."

Mikan kept still, before she raised her self slowly. She dried her eyes and sat on the chair, not looking at his eyes.

Natsume sat up slightly, causing the blanket to slide down his torso. A banaged waist appeared infront of Mikan but she couldn't hide her blush while she noticed his fit upper body, "trying to take advantage of me, while I am laying powerless here, are you?"

"Huh…?" Mikan hung her head in confusion, before she understood what he meant. She blushed furiously and her face changed in to a frown. Mikan formed a fist and a vain popped in her head. "_You_…why would I do that with an idiot like you, you pervert?"

"Look who's talking?" Natsume smirked. "Care to explain why you were on top of me, while I am shirtless?"

Mikan's face was covered with a heavy blush; her anger was rising bit by bit, before it exploded. "Oh really?! Wasn't you the one who-"

"…_There is no way you could understand Natsume's feelings…"_

_"...he turned his hometown in to a sea of flames in a single night..."_

Silence fell on the room, only Mikan's panting could be heard.

"-Sorry."

_Huh?_ though Natsume, confused. This was not the Mikan he knows. There was something wrong with her.

Mikan reminded herself about Natsume's past and that's he's a sad child carrying the guilt with him, wherever he goes. Sure, Mikan is an orphan too, but she has her granddad, while God knows if Natsume has anyone.

"…Um…are you ok?" asked Mikan, smiling.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her, "how can I be alright, with you in the room?"

Natsume expected her to shout, explode, say nasty words or even punch him, but what she did shocked him.

"Ok, sorry, I'll leave," she muttered walking towards the door; she pulled the handle down and turned around. "I hope you feel better. Bye."

Then she left.

That's right, something is definitely wrong with her, and Natsume wants to know what it is.

-

-

Outside Natsume's room, Mikan stood holding her hand on her heart. That was close. Sure, Natsume is spiteful to her, but she has to be nice to him. She felt sorry for him, _if only he could see his parents again_ she thought sadly. Suddenly an idea popped in her brain and her face shone in joy.

_I'll bring his parents back, _thought Mikan and she knows the way to.

"Mikan?" called a voice.

Mikan recognized it, "Narume-sensei?"

"Mikan, I have bad news for you," said Narume. "It's about your best friend…"

A look of concern masked Mikan's face, "Hotaru? What happened to her? Sensei?"

"She has been involved in an accident in one of the laps, she's getting treatment in one of the hospital rooms now," said Narume in a sad voice.

_Hotaru…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N:** _**Review and tell me if the story is worth going on.**_


	3. And The Plan Is On

**A/N: **_**Hey I am back! With another chapter of course! Erm I read some chapters of the manga, although they are very similar (duh!), but the manga has more information. So, I learned more about the characters and they're nature. So, I should pull off this story really good (grins)…well…that depends on your opinions… (Sweat drops)…so uh, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Oh yeah, this story's rating goes up to T and be warned of the language. Enjoy. Oh and by the way, they are between the ages of 15 - 17**_

**Chapter 3 - And The Plan Is On**

"Sakura!" barked Jinno-sensei in bewilderment, making Mikan jump from her exhaust posture.

"Y-yes sensei?" strutted Mikan.

"Slacking off again?" muttered the teacher, while patting his stick against the palm of his hand.

"Sorry sir," Mikan apologized, retreating her gaze back to her table. She has been very weary the past few days; with Hotaru in the hospital still unconscious, Mikan feared for her best friend's life. The doctor mentioned is an absence of mind-conscious which could go on for days. It's been three days now, and Hotaru didn't, not even once, fluttered her eyes open.

Of course, Mikan cried occasionally not being able to take it anymore. Two of her important people were lying in hospital, one of whom she is not sure of how is doing. The people that were in Mikan's side, cheering and supporting her, are Yuu, Koko and Ruka, and not to forget Anna and Nonoko. Mikan was very grateful that such friends existed in her life.

"Get up," ordered sensei.

Mikan did as she was told. The class was silence, dreading what their evil sensei has in his chamber for her.

"Stand against the wall with your face against the wall, until end of the lesson," said Jinno-sensei, pointing, with his stick, at the wall next to the board.

Mikan could swear that she just saw a glimpse of his smirk, before he quickly replaced it with a frown. She moaned inwardly as she made her way to the wall and she demonstrated what she was told. Her face burning from embarrassment that occurred to her in front of her class mates, but not so much since the only one who would bug her is Natsume and he, to her delight, was lying in hospital.

Mikan mentally slapped her self; she just realized how evil the last sentence sounded. Being glad that someone was in hospital was too horrible.

Ruka cringed at the sight of Mikan against the wall and he really felt sorry for her. It's not her fault she was really tired, these days she wasn't really her self. She was torn between her unconscious friend and injured partner. Ruka tried to make her feel better, with help of Koko and Yuu, although she still smiled, he can see her sad self behind her false façade.

Sumire, on the other hand, smirked and nudged at her friends. Once in while her or any of her ill-mannered friends would articulate hurtful words towards the brunette's direction. Sumire focused her attention on the blond guy that was sitting next to her, since Natsume wasn't in, she took his seat.

"Ne, Ruka-kun," said Sumire, she was playing with her curly ends, and continued, "doesn't that stupid girl deserve what she gets? I mean who could be an idiot and sleep in class?" she laughed at her own joke, and her friend laughed with her too, properly too scared to disagree with her.

"You know what, Sumire," said Ruka in a mock nice voice, "I think you should stay the hell away from Mikan and I don't want to hear you speaking ill of her ever again and if I do, you'll regret it."

With that, Ruka walked out of the class, without Jinno-sensei noticing him. What Sumire said pissed Ruka so much that he wanted to hit her. Good God. None of them knew how Mikan was struggling with her situation. Ruka slipped out of the class like a shadow and went to the hospital department to visit a certain raven-haired person.

While in the class, a pair of forest green eyes filled with tears at the hurtful words Ruka threw at her, which made some of the students snigger and smirk at her, but they stopped eventually after they received a death glare from Sumire.

-

-

-

When the class finished, Jinno sensei left the class, but of course, not with out assigning Mikan with a mountain of homework and two weeks worth of detention. Mikan collapsed on her desk and cried out loudly. Yuu and Koko came by her side.

"Don't worry, Mikan-Chan," soothed Yuu, patting Mikan's back, "I'll help you with the homework."

Mikan was busy crying and she couldn't thank Yuu.

"Thank you, Yuu, you are a great friend," said Koko.

Seems the great mind reader did the job for her.

Yuu smiled nervously, "you don't have to, Mikan-Chan."

After twenty minutes of crying, Yuu and Koko managed to drag Mikan out of the class and they went to the park. They sat underneath the Sakura tree and Mikan wondered off. Koko and Yuu exchanged a worried glance and sweat dropped, Mikan was definitely not fine.

"Heh, Mikan-chan, do you want to play dodge ball?" asked Yuu.

Silence. Sweat drops.

"Look Mr. Bear is coming towards us," yelled Koko in mock fear.

Still silence. More sweatdrops.

"Let's go to central town? We can eat Howalon," attempted Yuu.

Again. Silence. And more sweat drops.

"Natsume is here!" exclaimed Koko.

Those very three words caught Mikan's attention all right; she snapped her head to the direction of her partner. He wasn't alone, Ruka was walking with him. Mikan was glad that Natsume was finally dismissed, and then her thoughts landed on her unconscious friend and Natsume's painful past, so her smile vanished and the dazed look returned to her face.

"Hello everyone," greeted Ruka.

"Hello," both Yuu and Koko said together. Worried looks crossed the three's faces as they stared at the miserable brunette. Natsume seemed to notice it too, and then a memory in the hospital crossed his mind.

"Polka?" muttered Natsume.

Mikan didn't look up or reply.

"Polka-dots?" said Natsume in an impatient voice.

Finally Mikan tilted her head back and looked at him, "yes?"

"I need to speak to you." The others seemed to be interested in what Natsume has to say to Mikan, so he added, "alone." Not waiting any longer, he gripped Mikan's arms and dragged her with him to the northern forest.

Mikan didn't care to where Natsume was taking her; she just let the fire caster lead her. When they went deep in to the forest, Natsume pulled Mikan under a tree and he focused his eyes on her.

"What is it?" he asked after a while.

"What's what?" asked Mikan faking a confused expression.

"You know what I'm taking about, polka-dots," Natsume stated simply. "why did you change?"

Mikan stayed silent and then she replied, "It's just that Hotaru's still in hospital." Mikan didn't want to confess up why she changed her behavior towards him.

_That's a lie_ thought Natsume. "Polka-dots, you're a terrible liar, but I'm not going to pressure you. Sooner or later, I'll find out." With that he left, leaving Mikan alone.

_Natsume…_

-

-

-

Hotaru was finally regarded conscious, and after two days she was released, but she had a plaster on her feet, therefore she was using crutches. However, Mikan always insisted on helping her, but Hotaru always refused. One day while they were heading to their class…

"Baka!" snapped Hotaru, but in a calm way. "I don't need your help. I can't do it."

"But, Hotaru-Chan…let me help you, please," whined Mikan.

"No."

Mikan sighed and left her stubborn friend.

_I'm sorry Mikan, but I have to do it on my own._

Eventually after that, Hotaru invented a 'steam chair' (_this chair is her #132, it is a chair that moves releasing steam behind it, and however the steam isn't polluting the environment. This chair provides for the seated comfort and warmth, it also provides refreshment. You can control this chair with simple buttons from remote control. This chair flies up to 100 meters, and it takes you whatever you want_) we can say that Hotaru is rather comfortable with the chair, and she didn't need anyone's help.

After class ended.

"Yuu, Koko," said Mikan. "I need a favor from you too."

Both boys looked at Mikan confusingly. After class she pulled both of them to the corner of the class.

"What is it, Mikan?" asked the illusionist boy.

"Um…" started Mikan and then she told them of her plan.

"But, Mikan-Chan…" said Yuu after sometime and Koko scratched his head.

"Please, Yuu," begged Mikan. "For Natsume."

"But how are we going to bring back his parents, it's impossible!" exclaimed Koko quietly.

"Well, I have a fair idea on how to…"

"Huh?" Koko and Yuu said in unison.

"You can imagine them, Yuu!" exclaimed the brunette. "Yuu can make an illusion out of them."

"Yes, but Mikan…"

Mikan cut him off, "then Nastume can see his parents!"

"I know, but…"

"And he won't be miserable anymore," continued Mikan, oblivious to Yuu's attempts.

"Mikan!" finally the dirty blond boy caught her attention.

"Huh…what?" asked Mikan in confusion.

"I can't make an illusion out of Natsume's parents."

"Why?!" exclaimed the brunette.

"I never saw them, so I can't."

Mikan's face dropped and her last hope of making Natsume happy evaporated.

"Then he have to see them in order to visualize them," said Koko.

Mikan looked at him confusingly. There was no hope, because since Natsume burned his house, she was certain he didn't have any picture of them.

"There's no point, Koko," uttered Mikan in defeat.

"I can see them," Koko smiled in mischief.

Mikan gasped inwardly and bubbles of hope formed inside her; she totally forgot Koko's ability to look and read people's mind. He can also see the images in their head. Mikan giggled and hugged Koko who blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Koko, you're a genius!"

"Hehe…" chuckled Koko shyly. "Isn't getting hot in here…"

-

-

-

The black cat held his manga in his hand, but he wasn't paying the slight attention to the book. Instead, he stared at Mikan who was speaking secretly with Yuu and Koko. They seemed to be engaged in heavy conversation. At one point, Mikan seemed really down, but the next minute she was happy and…she threw herself on Koko.

_What the hell?!_

Natsume's blood boiled in his body and his eyes sent daggers towards the mind reader. Soon the whole class sensed the sudden heat rise in the class and every one of them found something to fan themselves off.

_He'll die._

Koko met Natsume eyes and he sweat dropped. Of course reading his mind, he understood Natsume's intensions so he backed away in fear.

"Natsume," Ruka said in a smirk, he knew his best friend is jealous. "Are you ok?"

"Hn," he replied back. He retrieved his gaze back to the book. _Who am I kidding? I still have feelings for that polka-dots. It's been six years and I still damn love her! _

-

-

-

Mikan walked towards Natsume and said in a cheerful voice, "Hello Natsume, how are you?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"Ne, Natsume?"

"…"

"Tell me about your parents."

Natsume snapped his head to her direction and his eyes looked at her closely. What was the reason Mikan, asking him about their parents? Why now all of a sudden? "Why?"

"Just."

"There's nothing to say."

"Please Natsume."

"…"

"Natsume..."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about them, do you understand?! And don't ever mention them again!" Natsume snarled violently, making Mikan jump in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry…I…"

"Go away."

"Nats-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" shouted Natsume.

Mikan backed away and then she ran away from him.

Nastume's heart squeezed in pain. _I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand that this person here is a murderer._

-

-

-

Mikan nearly cried, but Koko and Yuu came out of nowhere, and they stood on either side of her.

"Are you ok, Mikan-Chan?" asked Yuu.

Mikan nodded and then they both looked at Koko expectantly. Koko nodded and said, "I saw a clear view of them, but fire surrounded them for some reason."

Mikan understood why, he was thinking of the dream he had that night in the hospital.

_Thought I am going through this pain, but am doing it because of you Natsume.__ Because I love you._

-

-

-

Night fell and a certain black cat walked through the garden, thinking to himself, _what does polka-dots want from me?_ Natsume resumed walking and stopped under the meeting spot; the Sakura tree. He leaned against the tree and stared at the sky. Natsume blinked when he saw that a bunch of stars linked together and formed Milkman's cheerful face. He blushed and smiled faintly; he's thinking about her a lot lately.

Natsume heard a rustle of leaves around him, so he straightened up and looked around him. He noticed a light coming from somewhere; Natsume walked towards the mysterious light. "Polka-dots, is that you-?" Natsume stopped dead in his tracks.

There they are.

Right in the middle of the garden stood the very parents of Hyuuga Natsume.

To be continued.

-

-

-

**A/N: _Long chapter, eh?_**

_**That's my apology for my long update. Hope you enjoyed it. I guess there is two more chapters to go.**_


End file.
